Crossover Challenge- Young Justice and Naruto
by Ilysa Marso
Summary: A challenge for anyone who may be interested. Please read it and give it a chance.


Here's a crossover challenge for Young Justice and Naruto!

For this challenge, all I want is for Naruto to NOT be a GOD. I do NOT like stories that make Naruto WAYYYYYYY to powerful. To me it just completly ruins Naruto as the character we all know and love. I know that he's powerful, but he still can lose, he's not perfect. Don't give him powers that other ninjas have, its...annoying. Another this is, don't change his character...please. There are so many stories that make him act so smart and mysterious, which is the exact OPPOSITE of him. We all know that Naruto isn't the smartest cookie in the jar, so don't make him one. And when people make him ~mysterious~ it annoys me to no end! He's the type of character who want to be well known, and wants to be seen by everyone. It's one of his KEY features. It's the reason why he wants to be Hokage in the first place! Another thing is, DON'T. CHANGE. HIS. CLOTHING. The clothing of a character reflects on themself, and when people change it...just no. He's Naruto Uzumaki, this orange clothing is is basically himself as inanimate objects. The colour literally screams out I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM. Overall, just keep Naruto the way he is. Don't change him whatsoever, please.

People reading this may also wonder, how about the other characters in Naruto. And I respond saying, imagine the entire first paragraph, but for the rest of the characters. They all have there personalities for a reason. To make them individuals. They were created that way, and in my opinion, it would be best to keep it as such. If people change their personality, can they still be called as that character? I honestly don't think so.

As for the Young Justice characters, sorry to be repetitive, but I will say it again. Keep them the same. The only reason I did a a whole PARAGRAPH about Naruto is because I see him being changed the most.

As for the actual plot, I don't care what you do, except for a few small things:

•Don't change any of the characters personalities like how I've said above.

•No parings except for canon parings, plus no yaoi not harems

•No overpowered GODS

•Don't make them STAY in the other world, they can come in, but by the time the story ends, they should be back at their respective worlds.

•Naruto can be any age, along with any other Naruto character, but Young Justice characters stay the same age.

•Speacking of Young Justice, it would be best if it took place somewhere in season one

•Try to find a way to add Team Seven, consisting of Kakashi, Sakura, Sauske and Naruto

•No over dramatic plots of anyone running away, no hatred, no abuse etc.

•Try to make it lighthearted and fun, but still remain serious when the time comes.

•Don't give any Naruto characters a secret identity.

•Does not matter if it's a One-shot or a full blown story

•Create a simple title

If your wondering, 'why not just do it yourself, you already have all the ideas to make your own' I would reply by saying, I can't write a decent story. And if I did start, it would remain unfinished. Another thing is, I don't think I have enough knowledge to create a good story, but instead something which would make many people cringe.

If you don't like this story idea, I'm perfectly ok with it! This is mostly just my own opinion of how I would want a story to go. I'm really the type of person to stick with the source material. If this feels like something that would limit your imagination, then just ignore it and crate a story that you feel like you would enjoy doing. And I apologize in advance if this may have offended some people.

But for people that would try to give this concept a chance, go for it! I honestly have yet to see a story that puts all these elements into it. Tell me in the comments if you would like to try, and PM me as well. I would love to help write the story!

Thank you for taking the time to read this challenge, and I hope you give it a chance!

Have a wonderful day! -Ilysa Marso


End file.
